That day
by xBlitzAceTidusx
Summary: Tidus and Yuna are best friends, but before they can tell eachother their feelings,something goes wrong.[character death later on] TxY, GxR, slight WxLu
1. Hanging out

_" It was right here... this place." he said with tears comming down his face " This is the place I lost her. I couldn't protect her... I failed. I'm sorry." And with that, he walked away_

**XxXx**

" Tidus! Stop that!" Yuna said, covering her face with the blankets of her bed.

He laughed " I'm not stopping until you get up" he said, pulling the blankets from her and spraying her with water again.

" Okay! Okay! I'm up!"

" Good! Its about time" he said, sticking out his tongue.

" Oh shut up"

" I'll meet you downstairs" he said as he walked off.

" Kay!"

Tidus and Yuna had been friends forever. They did almost everything together, but neither would admit to liking the other, they were 'just friends' as they put it. Though everyone knew it was more than that. Tidus had invited her to come live with him not long after he moved and got settled in. his excuse was 'it's a big place... I'm sure you'd like it.. and everyone else lives around here'. He was right about that much, it was a big place and everyone did live around here. She loved it. Almost a moth had past since she moved in with him.

When she was dressed, Yuna let out a yawn and went downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she smelled this delightful, yummy smell.

" What smells so good over here." she said, looking around to see Tidus cooking.

" Food." He said smiling.

She giggled. " Wow, Tidus! you can _cook_! Congratulations!"

" Haha, Well. one of us has to.. and well.. I don't really think _you_ were gonna do it"

" Sorry for sleeping?"

" yeah, you should be." He said, teasing her. " By the way; Rikku called. She's coming over for a bit today"

" Oh, Okay." she responded, with a smile.

There was a bit of a silence between them.

" So... Tidus. What are you doing today?"

" Hm.. I don't know. Maybe hang out with Gippal and everyone else. Come with me."

" But you just said Rikku was coming" she said

Tidus placed the food he had cooked in front of her, and some for himself by the seat next to her.

"Bring her along. I don't think she's met Gippal yet. it'll be fun"

Yuna smiled. " I guess"

" Not like hanging out with a sexy, blonde, biltzball player all day is a bad thing" He said smiling.

" Oh? Gippal plays Blitzball?" Yuna laughed. She knew he was referring to himself, but she liked to bug him, and he liked to bug her.

He snorted " Hey, I was talking about me. Everyone knows I'm better looking" he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

" Oh yes, Tidus. You are _so _sexy"

" Hah, I knew you wanted me" he winked.

Yuna shook her head. " Shut up and eat."

Tidus and Yuna both ate the breakfast Tidus had made.

" Tidus, that was good"

he smiled "yeah. So, you know the rules, I cooked you clean"

" Kay" she responded.

" Uh, You know I was kidding right? I'll clean"

" Nah, it's okay. Really"

There was a knock at the door

" I'll clean up, you go get that "

" 'Kay." Tidus said as he went over and opened the door. " Oh, Hey Rikku"

'' Hiya Tidus!" the happy, hyper blonde girl at the door said. " Were's Yunie?" she said stepping in the house

" Cleaning up." he answered

" Oh.. Your making her clean up?"

" No she sa--"

" Nah, It was okay, It was just a few dishes" Yuna said walking out to see Rikku.

" Yunie!" Rikku cheerfully said. She ran over to her cousin and hugged her.

Yuna smiled and hugged her back. Tidus just kinda looked at them and smiled.

" So.. uh. can we get going?" Tidus said, looking around.

" Going? Where are we going?" Rikku asked confused.

" Oh, were gonna go hang out with Tidus' friend Gippal" Yuna said

Rikku smiled " Really. Sounds like fun!"

" Kay, lets go" Tidus said, wanting to get out the door.

" Calm down, jeeez! Gippal isn't going anywhere."

" You don't know that"

" fuimt oui dfu zicd crid ib!" Rikku said as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"... Huh?" Both Yuna and Tidus said since they don't understand Al Bhed

" Nothing, lets go" She said, walking out the door.

" You know... I bet she insulted us" Tidus whispered to Yuna

Yuna giggled. " Just come on" she said, dragging Tidus out the door. He smiled, closed and locked the door and headed towards the car.

**XxXx**

After about a 10 minute drive, Tidus, Yuna and Rikku arrived at Gippal's house. He didn't live that far from Tidus. That 10 minute drive seemed like forever for Yuna and Tidus cause of Rikku constantly talking about nothing, and then muttering some stuff in Al Bhed that neither of them understood.

" Finally!" Yuna said.

" Heh, yeah.. " Tidus said.

" Kay, I'll finish my story later!" Rikku said, hopping out of the car all happy.

" No!... I mean... That's alright Rikku" Tidus said. Yuna giggled at him.

"Hey!" said a unfamiliar voice to Rikku. They all looked up to see none other than Gippal, sitting on his balcony looking down on them

" Hey, Gippal!" Both Yuna and Tidus said, waving at him

_" That's Gippal"_ Rikku thought as she stared at him.

" Hey, come on up!" Gippal said, and went inside. Yuna grabbed Rikku by the arm and giggled.

" Come on, Rikku" She said, pulling her with her.

" Hey! stop it" Rikku said, pulling away from Yuna's grip.

Tidus didn't say anything. he walked ahead of both girls and shook his head.

" Hey there, Tidus" Gippal said, looking at him as he walked in the door

" Hey Gip." He responded. " You remember Yuna"

Yuna waved, " Hi Gippal!"

" Course I remember her" He said smiling. " She's the one you like!"

" Gippal, shut up" Tidus said, blushing somewhat.

Gippal looked passed Yuna to see a blonde girl behind her. " Hmm." He said, examining her. " I don't seem to remember her."

" I-I'm Rikku" She said, making sure not to look him in the eye.

" Gippal" he said, shaking her hand.

**XxXx**

Yeah, this is the first chapter. xD;;

Al Bhed translations :

fuimt oui dfu zicd crid ib! would you two just shut up!


	2. Getting to know Gippal

A few hours had passed since Tidus, Yuna and Rikku arrived at Gippal's house. Tidus was sitting on the sofa with Yuna, flicking threw the chanales on the tv, Rikku and Gippal were both sitting on opposite ends of the room. The both shared the odd smile, but never said much.

" Is this the whole reason you came to my house? To sit there and watch tv, which you can do at your own house I may add" Gippal said, throwing Tidus a slight glare.

" Nope." Tidus responded. " It was boring there, so I thought there would be something to do here, but hell was I ever wrong" He threw a glare right back at him. " But like I said to Yuna, what's wrong with hanging around with a sexy blitzball player all day?"

Gippal just rolled his eyes and switched his attention back to the tv.

" Tidus, you're a moron..." Yuna stated.

" Yes, but I'm _your_ moron" he said happily. He dropped the remote and hugged Yuna.

Yuna blushed. " Tidus! Stop!" she said, struggling to get her off him, though he wouldn't let go.

Rikku smiled, she got up and went out to the balcony where Gippal was when they arrived there. _" They seem to be having fun.." _she sighed, closed the sliding door behind her and rested her head on the ledged. After she went out, Gippal wasn't far behind.

" Hey.." he said, coming and standing by her. " You okay?"

" Huh?.. Oh... I'm fine" she said, putting a smile on her face

" You sure?"

" Yep!"

" Okay then.." He said, sitting on the ledge. " So, how do yo know Yuna and Tidus?" It was the first thing that came to his mind, he didn't want to sit threw a awkward silence.

" Oh, Well. Yunie is my cousin. and well... I met Tidus threw her" Rikku responded.

" Oh.. Your cousins." he said, looking inside to see Yuna and Tidus still messing around as they were 5 minutes ago. " You seem different from her."

Rikku didn't know what to say, she just kinda giggled and smiled.

" Not to say Yuna isn't cool or anything, she's a amazing person and all..."

Rikku laughed. _" he sounds like he has some crush on Yunie"_

" But, I'd say she belongs to Tidus." he smiled.

_" Belongs to Tidus? She doesn't Belong to anyone.."_ She thought.

" Your pretty quite, you know" Gippal said, winking at her. He put his hand on her head and messed up her hair

" Rao! Cdub dryd!" she cried and turned away from him.

_" Hm, Al Bhed girl"_ he thought. " Sorry" he said with a innocent smile on his face

" Hmph!"

" Aw, come on. I'm sorry"

" Sure you are" she said, sticking her tongue out at him

Gippal just shook his head. " Isn't that a little childish?"

" Are you calling _me_ childish?"

" No, the person behind you is"

" Your mean, Gippal!"

He gasped " Rikku, how could you be so mean" he said, acting all offended

Before Rikku could think of a witty comeback, Tidus came out

" Hey. whatcha doin' out here?" Tidus said, poking his head out.

Gippal flicked Tidus' forehead. " Nothing, bonehead" he said, pushing Tidus out of the way. " Come on Rikku"

" I'm coming" she said, stepping over Tidus.

" Hey, I'm not a doormat!" Tidus yelled, as he stood up and closed the door. He went back over and sat with Yuna.

**XxXx**

It was about 3 in the afternoon now. They had spent almost all of their day hanging around doing nothing. I guess the upside was the Rikku got to meet Gippal, and vice versa. They both seemed kinda happy about that.

Yuna sighed. " Kay, lets go Tidus."

" Huh? Why?" He responded. He was more interested in what was going on, on the tv

" Cause, I wanna get going. Lets go do something else.. Or something. Just sitting here is boring"

" You didn't complain the last few hours, why now?"

" Come onnn." Yuna wined.

Tidus rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. " Fiiiine" he said. " lets go then"

Yuna smiled " Not like you were doing anything important"

" pff. Hush" Tidus said. He stood up and stretched. " Kay, see you around Gippal" He said, heading for the door.

" Bye Gippal!" Yuna said following him

" See ya Gippal!" Rikku said with a smile.

" Hey, uh. Rikku. Maybe we can hang out again sometime?" Gippal asked. Looking at the floor and not at her.

" I'd love to!" she said, happily

" Great!"

" Awwww!" said Tidus and Yuna. " How sweeet!"

Rikku blushed.

" Shut up" Gippal said turning away from them. " later guys."

**XxXx**

" So. What's with you a Gippal? " Yuna asked, winking at her

**XxXx**

Yeah, painful chapter to write. xD. I hate it. Next one will be better, xD. I promise.

Sorry for the long wait to update, Didn't mean to wait that long ;

Al Bhed translations

Rao! Cdub dryd! Hey! Stop that!


	3. Chat with Gippal

" Kay, I _know_ something is going on with you and Gippal" Yuna said, pestering her cousin for details. " What did you talk about?"

_" Not usually like Yunie to pester for things..._" Rikku thought. She didn't answer any of Yuna's questions, she kept looking out the window, watching the cars that passed them go zooming by. . Nothing was really going on between them, well.. yet anyways.

" Rikku! Earth to Rikku, heeelloooo?" Yuna said.

" Hey.. Uh, Tidus, can you just drop me off and my place?" she asked.

" Oh, uh, sure.." he said.

" Thanks."

For the next five minutes, there was silence. No one was talking. Rikku kept thinking about _someone_, Yuna kept quite and Tidus wasn't paying attention to them, only on the road ahead of them. Those five minutes seemed like a eternity.

" Well.. see you later, Rikku?" Tidus asked.

" Yep" She responded. " Bye Tidus, Yunie!". Before they could say goodbye to her, she ran off. Tidus let out a sigh and pulled away.

Yuna or Tidus didn't talk much during the car ride home. They weren't mad at each other or anything, they just.. didn't want to talk. When they did reach home, Yuna was the first to hop out of the car. When she noticed Tidus didn't get out, she looked in the window to see him just sitting there, looking at nothing. He was lost in deep thought or something

" Hey, Tidus, are you coming?" she asked.

Tidus made no response. He kept staring in front of him, thinking about Rikku and Gippal. He knew Rikku was love struck for Gippal, it wasn't hard to tell when she liked a guy. The question was; did Gippal _really_ like her?

" Tidus!"

" Huh, oh" Tidus said, shaking his head and coming out of his trace like state.

" Are you gonna come in, or just sit there?" she asked.

" Uh, I have to go back.. to Gippal's place. " he said. " I won't be long; I promise. "

Yuna shrugged. Not like she could do anything to stop him, she sighed and nodded.

" Fine." she said.

Tidus wondered if something was up with Yuna, but deiced to hold it off till' he got back. He just wanted to have a chat with Gippal, and set a few things straight, nothing more. He gave Yuna a smile as he started the car again, and then drove off.

When Tidus did return to Gippal's he was sitting on the balcony again, as he was when they came there the first time.

" Whoa, back so soon?" Gippal questioned.

Tidus didn't make a reply until he got in the house. He stood in the doorway and waited for Gippal to come out.

" Why are you back? Yuna kick you ou—"

" Gippal, Do you like Rikku?"

Gippal just stood there. "_Why was, he, of all people asking that.." _He thought. " Why?"

" Just tell me!"

" Tell me why you wanna know"

" Dammit Gippal, don't be a fucking dick, tell me. Now."

" Whoa.." was all Gippal could say. Why was he asking him this; did he have some secret love of Rikku? Doubtful..

" Why do you wanna know" Gippal said, being stubborn.

" Gippal, stop being a ass. I'm fucking serious." Tidus said, He had a very serious look on his face.

" Why.. Does she have some liking toward—"

" Yeah, It's not hard to tell when Rikku likes someone." Tidus said, "So, do you _really_ like her, or are you just being nice and charming so you can get into her pants?"

" Well.. Not that I _don't_ want to get in her— well what I'm getting at is – " Gippal began to studder his words, he was nervous.

" No.. I'm not just playing her.. I do like her.. She's.. sweet, cute, funny." Gippal finally said.

Tidus smiled. " Kay.." He said. " I just had to come here and ask.. You have a habit of doing the whole 'I like you-but not really, I just want in your pants' thing" Tidus said.

" Hey! I'm not like that..All the time." Gippal said; acting all childish.

" Gippal.. Your stupid."

" Hey.. Why _did_ you wanna know in the first place?" Gippal questioned. " What don't tell me; If Rikku got hurt by your friend, Yuna would get pissed, blame you and then there goes your chances of being with her?"

Tidus had nothing to say. He did want to be with Yuna, but, he never thought of it that way. If Gippal did do something to Rikku.. Would Yuna blame him?

Tidus shook his head. " No, I wasn't thinking of that, but now that I am, you better not do anything to hurt Rikku.."

Gippal laughed. " Aw, what? Don't want me to hurt your chances of getting into Yuna's pants?" he said, with a wide grin on his face.

" Dude, how can you say that?" Tidus said. " I have _never_ thought about that.. She's my best friend."

" Best friend, that you wanna sleep with" Gippal added

Tidus shook his head. " Whatever; we're done here.." He said, turning away from Gippal " Remember, don't hurt Rikku."

Gippal didn't say anything, he watched Tidus walk away from him. When he left he went and sat on the couch, and stared at the wall.

**xXxX**

When Tidus got into his car, and began to drive back home all he could think about is what Gippal said. "_ best friend you wanna sleep with..._" he kept hearing in his head. Was that all he wanted Yuna for? Just for sex?

He shook his head in reassurance, _" No.. It's not just that.. I wanna be with her.. I don't just want her for sex.. Do I?" _He thought. The thought of crawling into bed with her had crossed his mind a few times, but that was just so he could hold her, not do anything. He just wanted her in his arms.

He kept thinking about in until he reached his house. He hesitated before going inside, but when he did, he was quite. Good thing he was too.

When he reached the living room he saw Yuna there, sleeping. Tidus smiled

"_She... looks.. So peaceful. Just sleeping there, without a care.." _He thought.

Tidus say down next to her, and pulled her close to him, resting her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and just, held her.

"_No. Gippal is wrong.."_ he thought. "_ I don't just want to get in her pants... I just wanna... hold her.."_ He ran his fingers up and down her arm.

He didn't want this moment to end, he didn't want this feeling to leave. The feeling he got when he was around her. Was it love that he felt? Did she feel the same way towards him? So many questions left unanswered, questions that needed to be answered. Soon enough, Tidus would have to sit and talk to her aboutt it.. He needed to know how she felt about him.

For now, they just lay there, worrying about nothing.


	4. Thinking of you

Gippal was laying down on the couch, as he was when Tidus left him. He kept thinking about Rikku, and the little conversation they had. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep Gippal thinking about her. He sighed.

" _why can't I get her out of my mind.." _He thought. _" I wonder if she's thinking about me too... wait..what do I care?"_

He shook his head, stood up and walked over to the window. It was getting pretty late, and it was getting darker outside. He let out another sigh.

" I gotta get some sleep" he said to himself as he walked to his room. He went over and sat down on his bed. He took off his shirt and pants so he was only in his boxers. He laid down and closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep.

**XxXx**

" Ugh, get out of my miiiind!" Rikku said to herself, pacing back and fourth in her room. She was obliviously talking about Gippal.

" It's late and I want to sleep, but I can get you out of my mind!" she said." you and your dumb, pretty blonde hair..and your stupid eyepatch.. Ugh! Who am I kidding!"

" Rikku!" Brother yelled as he came and opened up her door " Fuimt oui crid ib yht ku du cmaab!"

Rikku, of course, ignored him and kept pacing back and fourth

" Rikku!"

" Fuimt oui zicd ku yfyo!" she yelled back at him, and throwing a pillow at him in the process.

" Rikku!, such disrespect"

" Oh, shut up, shut up, shut UP!" Rikku yelled. She went up and slammed the door in his face, causing him to back away. Brother then started to bang on the door.

" Rikku! How dare you do that to me! I am your brother!"

" Shut up!" she cried

" How 'bout you both shut up" Cid said, as came up and smacked Brother on the back of head.

" Hey!" brother cried

" Shut up, boy" Cid said

Brother did as he was told, he may be dumb, but he at least knows when to shut up.. Sometimes.

" Thank you!" Rikku cried from the other side of the door. Cid rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing. Brother went back to his room, without a sound.

Rikku sighed and sat on her bed. " what's wrong with me.." she said to herself. " I've.. Never been like this before.. Okay, I goo boy crazy but look at me! I'm talking to myself!" she picked up a pillow and buried her face in it.

" do you even care..." she said, in a sad tone of voice. "I bet you don't...". Rikku didn't know how wrong she was.

She shook her head and layed down in her bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**XxXx**

Tidus he had fallen asleep with Yuna still in his arms. Yuna let out a yawn, and blinked a few times.

"_Mmm.. What time is it." _She thought.

She was about to get up and see but stopped when she realized there was someone else's arms around her. She looked up to see Tidus, sleeping. As much as she loved the thought of sleeping there with him some more, he looked somewhat uncomfortable.

She grabbed his hand, that he had around her waist and gently placed it on the couch. She then got up and gently, and being careful not to wake him, pushed him so he was laying on the couch. She rubbed her eyes, she was still tired, she went a grabbed a blanket and placed it over the sleeping Tidus. She kissed him on the forehead and went off to bed.

**XxXx**

**_Gaahh. xD  
Sorry it's so short D: Forgive me :3  
Its kinda... a filler chapter.. XD!  
Hope you enjoyed anyways 3_**


	5. Famous here?

It was now morning, the sun was starting to rise, and was shining in threw the windows. This caused Tidus to wake. He grunted a rolled over on his side.

"Mmmmm... what time is it.." he said, sleepily.

" Kinda early, actually" Yuna responded.

Tidus looked over to see Yuna in there chair, reading a book like she usually did.

" Oh.. Your awake."

She smiled, closed her book and walked over to him and sat beside him. She ran her fingers threw his soft, blonde hair.

" Thanks for keeping me warm last night."

Tidus slightly blushed and stared into her mismatched eyes. " Uh.. It was... nothing.." he said, remembering that he had held her in his arms for most of the night.

Seeing him blush, Yuna giggled.

" Since you cooked yesterday, I'm gonna be nice and cook today" she said, starting to stand up, only to be pulled back down by Tidus.

" No.. Wait.." he said. Once again, he found himself staring into her eyes and her staring back into her crystal blue eyes. She was looking at him weird but, he couldn't help himself.

_**So, say what are you waiting for?**_

_**Kiss her, kiss her.**_

He grabbed her arms and pulled him close to her until her lips met hers. Yuna turned the brightest shade of red.

" _what's he doing... I never thought he felt that way.."_ she thought.

When they broke apart, Yuna just sat there, not knowing what to say or do for that fact. She was blushing, as was he.

" Yuna, I'm sorry." he said. " I just... couldn't help myself.." he explained. " I uh...–"

" I'm gonna go make us something to eat!" she said, standing upand almost running out of the room.

" _I hope I just didn't screw everything up.."_ he thought as he layed back down and stared at the ceiling. _" I told her the truth, I couldn't help myself. I've wanted to do that for the longest time...I just hope she's not.. Mad.."_

" Tidus, come get something to eat!" she cried out to him

" already?" he questioned as he walked in to the kitchen. He wasn't expecting much, on the table was sitting a bowl of cereal for each of them and a glass of juice.

" Thanks Yuna" he said, sitting down to the table.

" Uh.. It was nothing"

both of the ate of their cereal in silence.

" So.. What are we gonna do today?" she asked, after she was done eating.

" We cloud always go bug Gip and Rikku again." Tidus said, finishing off the last bit of cereal.

" Sounds fun." Yuna said. " Lets hang out at Rikku's today. Don't wanna be a burden on Gippal"

" Kay. Lets go get Gip and then head over to Rikkus"

She nodded in approval. She put the dishes in the sink and headed to get dressed, as did Tidus.

Tidus just quickly put on a pair of pants and a new shirt, he ran his fingers threw his hair to tame it a bit. He then went down and waiting for Yuna to come down.

She changed quickly, but spent a bit of time doing her hair and makeup. 10 minutes later she came down

" you ready?"

" yeep" he said, walking out the door. She followed.

**XxXx**

" Damn" Tidus said, banging on Gippal's door. " He never locks the door.". Which was true he never did lock his door. " Come on Gip! It's Yuna and me, unlock your fucking door!" he yelled.

" Shut up!" said Gippal's muffled voice. " I'm coming" he unlocked the door and shot a friendly glare at Tidus, " Must you be so loud?"

" Yep!" he smiled a cocky smile." Come on. Get ready"

" What? What the hell are _we_ doing."

" Going to hang out at Rikku's today. Thought you may wanna come" Yuna pointed out

" Oh. Okay." Gippal said, jumping at the chance to see her again. " I'll be down in a few". He went back into his room and put on a clean pair of pants and a clean shirt. He did the same as Tidus and ran his fingers threw his hair just to tame it down. He ran down and hopped in the car.

" lets go" he said.

**XxXx**

When they got to Rikku's, Yuna made a few knocks at the door, with Tidus and Gippal standing behind her.

" Who could that be!" Brother yelled, when he opened the door he gasped. " YUNA! Yuna is here!" he yelled. " Rikku! Get your butt down here, Yuna is here!"

Gippal just kind stared at him. " Does he always make a fuss like this?" he whispered to his friend.

" Yeah, kinda obsessed with Yuna..." he whispered back.

" But.. If that's Rikku's Brother.. Than, wouldn't that make them cousins?"

Tidus nodded in shame. " Kinda weird, eh?"

" Oh no. Not at all.." Gippal said, obviously being sarcastic.

" Come in, come in!" Brother said, moving out of the way so they could enter. Seeing that Rikku as not come down yet, he let out another yell. " RIKKU!"

" Brother, Shut up!" she yelled back.

" Come down here, you have visitors!"

" I'll be down in a minute! Just hang on!"

" Well, HURRY!"

" Heh, it's okay, Brother. We can wait." Yuna said. Trying to get the to stop yelling.

" Of course!" Brother nodded.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, Rikku finally came down. " Yunie!, Sorry I made you wait!"

" It's okay..." Yuna said. " Tidus and Gippal are here too"

" Gippal!" both Rikku and Brother said at the same time.

" wow.. Didn't know I was famous here." Gippal said, looking at them strange.

" Famous? Ha! Rikku would not shut up about you last night!" Brother mocked her.

" Heh.." Gippal said. _"So she was thinking of me too... good to know."_ he thought.

" Don't listen to him, he's just... stupid!" Rikku said, pushing Brother away.

" Pacing back and fourth, listening to her say 'get out of my mind' or something like that.. Annoying really"

" SHUT UP!" she said pushing his into the other room. " You stay there!"

Yuna, Tidus and Gippal couldn't help but laugh.

" I'm sorry." Rikku said. " He's stupid." she shook her head. " Anyways, why are you guys here?"

" Aw, we were bored, thought we could hang out with you around here today."

" Sounds good to me!" Rikku said, happily. " come on, lets go downstairs, away from a certain moron." she said, leading the way as the others followed her.

**XxXx**

**Ha:3 I hope this chapter makes up for the other crappy chapters and their shortness of DOOM! XD. I love the slight bit of TidusXYuna romance stuffs. XD. The little bit of song reference is 'A little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me by Fallout boy' it fit the moment, no?**

**Anyways, Enjoy 33**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** YEAH. Time to bring THIS back to life. I got a few ideas on what to do next, and sorry for not updating it in awhile.. XD  
you should go check out my other stories too xD  
XD anyways, On with this;

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" _okay, I want to know why they are here, and what they want. Is Yunie and Tidus planing something, SURE. Why else would they come here with Gippal, of all people. I know; Matchmaker!! OH, I''m good. . . " _thought Rikku, who was smiling like an idiot with Gippal, Yuna and Tidus just staring at her while she was in her little fantasy world.

" Uh... Rikku?" questioned Yuna.

" _not that I'd mind being with gippal, I mean, seriously, look at the guy. I could be locked in a closet for days with him and not complain. His pretty blonde hair that spikes up and defies gravity, in a way. His...mysterious side, I mean, what's up with that eye patch!!"_

" Rikku...?" Tidus asked, poking Rikku in the arm in the process.

"_Hm.. Makes me wonder why he wears the eye patch.."_ she thought, looking at Gippal strangely, getting slightly closer to his face looking at his covered eye. _" I wonder what he's hiding.. Dose he only have one eye? What did he do, stab himself with something pointy when he was younger? Or is it there just for looks... whatever the reason though, he does look good with it."_

"Uh..." Gippal said as he sightly backed away from her. " Rikku?" he said pushing her back slightly and knocking her out of her little fantasy world.

" Huh!?" Rikku said, shaking her head. " What? Why are you looking at me like that..?" she asked, looking at Tidus and Yuna who were giving her the strangest looks, ever.

" Uhm, nothing. " Yuna said, giggling. Tidus slightly giggled too.

There was a long silence after this, Rikku bit her lip before finally speaking up.

" Hey.. Gippal. Can I ask you a question?" she asked shyly

This caught the attention of Yuna and Tidus too. Gippal raised a eyebrow.

" Heh...sure" he said.

" Uhm.. Well... Why do you wear that eye patch?"

This caused Gippal to break out into laughter. Many people have asked him this, and every time he would get more and more crazy theories that amused him none the less.

" Yeah, man." Tidus said. I've known you for awile, and even I don't know."

" So.. Are you like.. Missing a eye or something?" Yuna asked.

" Did you poke it out with a stick... or a pencil?" Tidus asked.

" or a knife..?"

" Or something else pointy."

" Is there some crazy scar on it or something, and you don't want to show anyone?"

" I'm gonna go with the missing eye..." Both Yuna and Tidus nodded their heads, finally agreeing that the missing eye was the reason he wore the patch. Rikku never said anything, she was amused by Tidus and Yuna, guessing all the stupid possibilities.

" So, spill.. What's with the patch!" Rikku wined.

" Okay, okay" Gippal laughed. He reached for his eye patch and slowly lifted it up, making the other lean in for a closer look for the missing eye.

He took off his patch and slowly opened his eye, to show a perfectly, non-scared, not missing, pretty green, swirled eye. Just like Rikku's.

" Aw, man, what a let down! I was going for the missing eye.." Tidus pouted.

" So, it's just for looks.." rikku asked.

" yep!" he said, putting it back on, " makes me look... dangerous and.. Stunning, don't you think?" he said, leaning in close to Rikku's face, this caused her to blush and look away from him.

" Hey, Gippal. You know. I can always get rid of that eye for you. There has to be a pencil around here somewhere we can use to poke it out, you know... make it a reason that you were the patch.." Tidus grinned.

" It would make a pretty funny story to tell your kids one day!" yuna said.

" Oh yeah." gippal said, sarcastically " I was sitting in this girl's basement, hanging around with her and my best friend and his girlfriend –"

" hey, I'm not his girlfriend!" yuna said blushing.

" anyways..." he said, ignoring her comment. " we were hanging around and my best friend Tidus decides to grab a pencil or a fork and poke my eye out himself!"

" Yeah, they'd be cracking up about _that_ one" Rikku said, giggling.

" Really though, if you ever want to lose an eye, give me a call.." Tidus said seductively, being stupid he walked over and put his arm around gippal.

" Dude!" Gippal said pushing him off. " I don't swing that way, I like chicks!" he said, grabbing Rikku and pulling her into a hug, causing her to blush 1000 shades of red.

Yuna grinned. " You mean; 'you like Rikku..."

Gippals eye grew wide, he too blushed and let go of Rikku, making both Tidus and Rikku laugh.

" Hey, shut up!" Rikku and Gippal shouted at the same time.

The laughter from Yuna and Tidus soon faded, and was soon forgotten.

" Uh, HEY, lets watch a movie! Or... something" Rikku said, looking at the expressions on their faces. None of them seamed to object to the movie idea. She when up to her room, and picked a few random DVD's off her floor and ran back down.

" what did you get?" asked Tidus.

" I don't know. I just grabbed a few off my floor" Rikku replied.

" Okay, well. We have a choice of; 'happy feet', 'the grudge', and 'ghost rider' " Gippal stated, looking at the DVD covers.

" I vote for ghost rider!" Rikku said. she wanted to watch happy feet but, she thought Gippal would think she was lame. Even though she hated this movie, she wanted the boys to be happy and not complain.

" Sounds good!" both Tidus and Gippal said.

Rikku went a put on the movie, and shut off the lights on the way back to the couch. Tidus and Yuna were already being all cuddly on the floor, which left Rikku and Gippal with the couch.

_Half way into the movie;_

" Dude! Did you see that! That guy is so bad ass!!" tidus said, getting really into the movie

" Shh!" yuna said, pulling him back towards her.

" sorry" he said, smiling and wrapping his arms around Yuna, causing her to blush. But she didn't move away from him, so it was a good thing.

Rikku, on the other hand, was very uninterested in the movie. She had watched it with Brother and Cid a few days and she got the same reaction this time around; unamused and stupid. Gippal looked pretty into it though, not as much as Tidus.

Rikku sighed and closed her eyes. She had seen it before and didn't like it so she ignored it. She put her head on Gippals' shoulder, since he was the closest thing she could rest on around and drifted off to sleep.

Gippal smiled; he liked having Rikku close to him so he couldn't complain. He wrapped his arms around her and placed her head on his chest. He smiled and played with one of the many braids she had in her hair.

To Rikku, this night had gotten a bit more interesting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kay, so. Another chapter done and over with :3  
****few more chapters with Rikku/Gippal fluff, and Yuna/Tidus fluff before they actually become couples.  
****THEN COMES THE ANGST D:  
****Sorry, just warning j00 :3  
****Anyways; be nice a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Since I was bored, and had a few ideas, I decided to update again  
Thank you much for the reviews, btw. They make me smile X3  
XD  
ANYWAYS; on with this chapter.

_**Warning: Slight Angst in this chapter D:**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter of any of the characters..(I only own Tidus... in my mind 8D)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been about a half hour since the movie had ended, and Rikku was still sleeping. Tidus wanted to wake her up but Gippal made them leave her alone and let her sleep.

" Well, what the hell are we supposed to do while she sleeps?" Tidus complained, resisting the urge to wake Rikku.

" There are two other movies there, put one of them in." Gippal said, glaring at Tidus slightly.

" Fine!"

" what are you putting in.." Yuna asked, even though she new the answer.

'' The Grudge!" Tidus said, putting in the DVD. He took a glance back at Yuna, who was looking rather nervous. Tidus grinned evilly.

" What's the matter, Yuna..?" he said. " Scared?"

"N-no.." she responded. Of course she wouldn't admit to being scared, not to him anyways

Tidus laughed. Gippal just rolled his eyes at Tidus' stupidity and resisted the urge to kick him in the face.

" Don't worry, Yuna." Tidus said, gliding his fingertips up and down Yuna's arm. " Nothing is gonna pop out and get you"

Yuna shivered as he ran his fingers around her arm. She bit her lip and shifted away from him and sat down by Gippals' legs, this way he couldn't hold her like he did while watching the last movie.

Tidus looked down at the floor when she shifted away from him. " Hey, I'm sor–"

he was cut off when Gippal kicked him in the arm. " Hey, stop and watch the movie." he said, glaring at him in the process.

"_Shit.." _Tidus thought. He had seen this movie before so It didn't matter if he payed attention to it or not, he knew what was gonna happen. _"I... I was only kidding around, shit..."_ he took a glance at Yuna who was sitting with her knees up to chest and had her head resting on her knees. She looked pretty scared. _" I... didn't know she didn't like horror movies...and this is coming from me, next to Rikku, I know almost everything about her.. Even the stuff she wants to forget.."_

When the scary parts came, Yuna let out a scream and a few whimpers. She was shaking, and it was breaking Tidus' heart. He didn't like to see her scared. He looked up and Gippal, who was still cuddling the sleeping Rikku and kinda frowned at him. He tired to watch the movie but kept getting distracted by Yuna.

They were only half way threw the movie, and Yuna looked terrified. He sighed and went over and sat next to her, she didn't move.

" come here" he said, pulling her into a hug. She placed her head on his chest and breathed in his sent, soon returning the embrace.

" It's okay. It's only a movie. And if you ever get scared, I'll be here for you... no matter what.." He whispered into her ear, causing her to jump slightly.

Tidus stood up and held his hand out for Yuna to stand with him. " come on.." he said, smiling with that charming smile no one could resist. She smiled slightly and took his hand.

" we'll be back.. Don't do anything now Gippal!" Tidus said, grining.

" hey, shut up." Gippal responded as they both left. when the were out of sight, Gippal slowly picked up Rikku and layed her down on the sofa, being careful not to wake her.

" stupid Tidus and his stupid taste in movies..." he said to himself. He turned off the movie and sat back down. He looked around the room, trying to find something to amuse himself with. His eyes fell upon a guitar sitting in the corner.

" hm..." he said, getting up and getting the guitar. It wasn't in very good shape, and by the looks of it, it hasn't been played in awhile. He sat down and smiled with the fact that it was still playable. And with that he started to play a tune, soon adding lyrics to go with it. Singing not to loud but very soft and gentle

_**She reads a book from across the street,  
**__**Waiting for someone that she'll never meet,  
**__**Talk over coffee for a hour or two,  
**__**She always wonders why I'm always in a good mood.  
**__**Killing time before struts her stuff,  
**__**She needs supporting, I'll become the crutch,  
**__**She'll never know what she means to me,  
**__**I play the game but I'm the referee.**_

_**Surrender, every word, every thought, every sound.  
**__**Surrender, every touch, every smile, every frown.  
**__**Surrender, all the pain we've endured until now  
**__**Surrender, all the hope that I lost you have found  
**__**Surrender... yourself to me..**_

_**Even though I know what I'm looking for,  
**__**She's got a brick wall behind her door.  
**__**I travel time and confess to her,  
**__**But, I'm afraid she'd shoot the messenger.**_

_**Surrender, every word, every thought, every sound  
**__**Surrender, every touch, every smile, every frown  
**__**Surrender, all the pain we've endured until now  
**__**Surrender, all the hope that I lost you have found  
**__**Surrender... yourself... to me..**_

Gippal looked up, getting distracted from the song he was singing to see a smiling Rikku.

" Please... don't stop.." she said shyly looking at the ground. " I want to hear it all.."

Gippal smiled and blushed. " Okay.." he said, getting back to the tune of the song

_**I think I found her suffering in a field of words  
**__**I think I found her frowning in a field of words  
**__**Searching until my hands bleed,  
**__**This flower don't belong to me.**_

_**I think I found her suffering in a field of words,  
**__**I think I found her frowning in a field of words,  
**__**Searching until my hands bleed,  
**__**This flower don't belong to me,  
**__**This flower don't belong to me,  
**__**Why could she belong to me..**_

When Gippal sang that last line before the guitar break, he looked at Rikku, smiling yet slightly frowning. Rikku just gave him a slight smile as he continued with the song.

_**Surrender every word, every touch, every sound  
**__**Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.  
**__**Surrender all the pain we've endured until now,  
**__**Surrender all the hope I lost you have found.  
**__**Surrender, I never had the nerve to ask  
**__**Surrender, has my moment come and passed.  
**__**Surrender, I never had the nerve to ask,  
**__**Surrender, has my moment come and passed.  
**__**Surrender, I never had the nerve to ask,  
**__**Surrender, has my moment come and passed.  
**__**Surrender,  
**__**I never had the nerve.. To ask..**_

When he finished, Rikku was almost brought to tears, the way he was singing was amazing and the song itself was amazing.

" Gippal.." she said looking down at his feet. " that... was amazing. Your voice.. It's so soft and gentle.."

Gippal smiled. No one has ever said anything about his singing before, well... no one knew he could sing before. He put the guitar back where he had found it and said " Thanks Rikku... it.. Means a lot to me."

Rikku stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist before he could sit back down. At first, he was surprised, he never had expected a hug, but he wasn't complaining. He smiled yet slightly blushed and returned the hug.

_With Tidus and Yuna._

Tidus and brought Yuna outside to Rikku's backyard. After walking around they came to where they wanted to be, a little lake that Rikku had shown them one day. It was very pretty, even more pretty at night when the pryerflies flew around and the moon shined off the water.

" Tidus.. Why did you bring me here?" Yuna asked.

" Yuna, I'm sorry.." he began.." I.. I didn't mean to make you scared or uncomfortable at any time.. You know that."

Yuna smiled. " I know.. But–"

Tidus had cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

" Sh.." he said. " please.. Let me finish.". she nodded.

" I.. Care for you Yuna.. Hell, I love you. You know that.. But, let me tell you this.. I'll always be there for you." he said, looking into her eyes. " I was there for you when Seymour..". as soon as he said that name he was mentally kicking himself. Yuna's eyes went wide as tears started to form and soon began to fall. That was the on thing she wanted to forget, and he knew that.

_**Flashback - 1 year ago - Tidus POV**_

_**Yuna had been dating Seymour Guado for a few months now, and she looked pretty depressed when anyone said his name, but she always forced a smile on her pretty face.. Even though, on the inside she was an emotional wreak.**_

_**It started out fine, like a normal relationship, but things.. Overtime went from good, to horrible.**_

_**Seymour began to drink, like Tidus' father, Jecht. But never stayed in the house, occupying the couch all day and night. Seymour went out to bars and came back completely wasted, even more than Jecht at times.. If that's even possible.**_

_**Anyways, the totally wasted Seymour, swayed from side to side, slurring his words with only one this on his mind; kill, hurt, cause pain to whoever.**_

_**It just so happens that 'whoever' was Yuna...**_

_**She had made peace with the fact that he would drink, she would just stay out of his sight until he had sobered up, but even sober he was a dick.**_

_**I would always tell her to dump him, but she would just give me a very sad smile that broke my heart every time I seen it, and she'd tell me.**_

" _**I can't do that, Tidus... I... love him"**_

_**When she said that, I knew she was lying. You could tell by the look in her eyes.**_

_**I thought I could protect her from.. All the evil in the world, I really did. But, I could never protect her from what she never told.**_

_**One night.. She told me Seymour had been drinking.. A lot.. He couldn't even stand, let alone think straight, like he ever does.**_

_**He.. Came in the house.. I was there, I was giving her a hug goodbye when he came in. I knew he was drunk but, he tired to hide it.**_

" _**Yuna! My love.." he began, trying not to slur his words. He was doing a pretty bad job of it too. I was standing in the kitchen, while he stood in the doorway, and I could smell the alchol coming from him. It was revolting, it reminded me of Jecht.**_

" _**So, what have you two been doing.." he said, walking in so he could sit down.**_

" _**I... was just leaving." I said. I felt Yuna tug on my shirt when I said that, I knew she didn't want me to leave, and I didn't want to, but.. If I was going to help her I needed some help.**_

" _**Oh, well.." Seymour began. " Goodbye then.." he hiccuped " Mr. Tidusss" **_

" _**Uh, yeah.. I'll see you around Seymour.." I said, I looked back at Yuna and gave her a 'I'll be back, please, be careful' look. Surprisingly, she understood, and I left.**_

" _**Goodbye.. Tidus..." I head I say, I closed the door and ran to Rikku as fast as I could.**_

_**When I left, Seymour began to be himself.**_

" _**What the FUCK where you doing with him!?" he yelled causing Yuna to back up.**_

" _**I.. I was just talking with him. Please, Seymour. I'm sorry!" she said, scared as hell. I wouldn't blame her.**_

" _**You're a fucking whore, you know that!" he said walking closer and closer to her, cornering and giving her a good slap across the face.**_

" _**A good for nothing whore! I bet your screwing him while I'm out working!" he yelled, making her cry. Three things wrong with that statement, I never had sex with Yuna, Yuna never had sex before, AND what does he mean, 'working' didn't know screwing random hookers and drinking yourself stupid was a new form of work.**_

" _**Seymour, Please!" she yelled in-between sobs. " I'm sorry, please.. Stop. Your drunk"**_

" _**Me? I'm drunk? I think not!"**_

" _**yes, you are, please, don't do something you'll regret!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.**_

" _**Trust me, dear Yuna... I won't regret this"**_

_**He tried to hit her and kill her. There was a lot of screaming and things breaking. I'm pretty sure neighbors heard but, no one did anything... **_

_**He had given Yuna a few good punches, leaving a few bruises on her delicate skin. But, when he grabbed that knife, she knew she was in over her head..**_

" _**SEYMOUR! PLEASE!" she said, she was paralyzed with the fear of being stabbed to death by him, and we all knew he was very capable of doing it too.**_

_**He walked up to the quivering girl and gave her a icy glare. **_

" _**Please..." she pleaded. **_

_**He just shook his head and drove the knife into her arm. She let out a blood curdling scream, one I'm sure people heard, but once again, they did nothing.**_

_**He left her on the floor, bleeding as he left for the moment. She cried at the fact that he own blood was coming out of her, and the fact the tonight.. Could be her last night here in Spira, it terrified her, hell, it terrified me. I didn't want to lose her.**_

_**She tried to stop the bleeding, but it wouldn't stop, it kept coming out, it was everywhere.. The once white carpet was now stained with blood, her blood.**_

_**Seymour had come back and stood over the terrified girl, he had a frying pan in his hand. He looked down on her with hate in his eyes.**_

_**She looked up at him with fear in her eyes.**_

_**He never said anything, he held the pan above his head and gave her a good hit with it on the side of her head, obviously meant to kill her. Any lower on her head, and just a bit harder, and it would of.**_

_**As she lay there, dying. He looked down on her with no remorse, no regret. He drop the pan by his feet and walked out the back door, escaping into the night.**_

_**Okay, so maybe heading for Rikku was a bad idea, because even if Yunas' life was in danger, which it was she'd stand there and panic before she got the lead out and came with me. Maybe, if I could get Rikku to move faster.. Maybe I could of prevented Yuna from getting that one hit on the side of her head... I really wish I didn't leave her...**_

_**When Rikku and I got there, we were in shock. Rikku screamed and called '911' talking in between cries or worry, panic and sadness.**_

_**I was in shock because the woman I love was laying on the floor, close to death.**_

" _**Yuna..." was all I could say. I ran over to her, I seen the stab wound and the blow to the head. I seen the blood come from her arm, and her head. I picked her up and brought her outside, I would be damned if I was going to stand there and watch her die. She wasn't dying on my watch, not in my arms..**_

_**The ambulance came, and I never hesitated to come in to go with her, I told Rikku to take my car and meet us there. I felt so bad. What if I came sooner? What if I never left..**_

_**We got to the hospital, I was waiting outside when Rikku came. Rikku gave me a hug, and she cried.. **_

_**I cried too...**_

_**I never did cry like I did since I lost my mom in the car crash.**_

_**I lost my mom that day, I wasn't going to lose Yuna too...**_

_**The doctor came out a little while later, he said Yuna hasn't woken up yet.. But we can go see her.. I let Rikku go in first.. I waited.**_

_**Rikku came out 10 minutes later with tears in her eyes...**_

_**It was unbearable..**_

_**I walked in. I saw her.. Yuna.. Laying there with IV's hooked up to her, and.. And machine watching her heartbeat.. It wasn't a pretty sight to see a beautiful girl like Yuna, laying there helpless like that.**_

_**I sat next to her and ran my fingers through her hair.**_

" _**I'm sorry.." I whispered to her, I didn't know if she could hear me or not, but I had to say it. I couldn't hold back the tears. I let them flow.**_

_**That night I stayed with her. **_

_**Thank Yevon around noon the next day she awoke. I don't know what I would do if she didn't.**_

" _**Yuna... I'm sorry." I repeated for her, this time for her to hear.**_

" _**Tidus, I don't blame you. I never blamed you... I.. Should have listened to you." she said, she looked as if she was about to cry.**_

" _**Yuna, please. Don't cry.. I'll be here for you.. Okay? I'll protect you from the evil in this world.. I promise.."**_

_**She nodded.**_

_**I just wish I could of protected her from him.**_

_**Once she was released from the hospital, I didn't want her to stay in that house, I didn't want her to stay alone. I asked her to move in with me.. Come live with me. Thankfully, she didn't object.**_

_**I was doing what I could, keeping my feelings inside for now, and protecting her from what I could... **_

_**I made a promise to her.. And I wasn't going to break it...**_

_**End flashback.  
**__**Normal POV**_

" Yuna, I'm sorry.. Please don't cry" Tidus said, trying to make the tears go away. She looked strong but he knew she was still a emotional wreak from him. It was all _his _fault.

She never responded with words.. Only tears.

" Please, Yuna. Don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry.." Tidus said, holding her close to him.

" Its... okay.." she finally said.

" I never meant to upset you, Yuna... forgive me.. Please." Tidus said, looking down at the ground.

Once again, Yuna didn't reply with words..

She replied by pressing her lips upon Tidus'

Neither of them objected to it, what started out as a little kiss, became a deep passionate kiss.. With his arms around her waist, and hers around his neck.

When they broke apart so they could breath, Yuna was the first to speak up.

" Do... do you still promise to protect me from the evil in this world?" she asked, looking down, and obviously remembering that promise.

" You know I do.." he responded.

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

" Come on," he said, taking her hand. " Gippal and Rikku may be wondering where we are by now..."

She nodded as we walked back to the house.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: Another chapter :D  
****Can you believe it? XD  
****I know, I lied when I said the Angst wouldn't come yet, but, I had that idea in my head and it wouldn't leave until I typed it up. XD There is more angsty stuff to come, but the fluffy stuff comes first.. XD  
****btw - the song 'Surrender' belongs to Billy Talent.  
****K, be nice and review now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm not gonna lie and make excuses on why I haven't updated in a while.  
The reason is, I'm lazy, and my time management skills suck. XD  
But, I bring you a update! **Take that, crappy time management skills 83  
**Thank you for the reviews, they make me smile :  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters (Only Tidus.. In my mind 8D )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Gippal had played his song for Rikku, they were both sitting on the sofa cuddled close together. Rikku had her head rested on Gippal's chest while he found it amusing to play with one of the many braids on her head.

About 20 minutes had passed and still, Yuna and Tidus had not returned.

"Hey, where do you think Yunie and Tidus went.?" Rikku asked, breaking the long silence.

Gippal shrugged. "Who cares.." he said. "Besides, do you really want Tidus here.. Him and his big mouth?"

"Hey, he's your best friend!"

"Your point...?"

Rikku sighed and slightly shook her head. "Do..you think him and Yunie will end up together?" she asked.

"Hm, maybe." Gippal responded

"I hope they do.. I mean, they look so cute together! And they've known each other since first grade!"

"Wow, first grade.. She knew him since he was eating paste.." Gippal stopped to think for a second. "You know.. I still think he does.."

"HEY!" Tidus yelled, interrupting their conversation. "How about you shut up"

"Well, well. Look who came back" Gippal said. "Have fun, Kiddies?"

"Shut up" Tidus said, sitting down on the floor. Yuna followed behind him, not saying a word. Tidus took her hand and dragged her down so she was sitting on his lap.

"Awwww!" Rikku awed. "You two look so cute together!"

Tidus and Yuna looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Kay, now that Yunie and Tidus are back, lets all go out and do something!" Rikku said, clapping her hands together.

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" Gippal asked.

"Oh, Oh! I heard there was this carnival..thing going on" Rikku smiled "Lets go there!"

"Why?" asked Tidus.

"Aw, come on Tidus, don't be a party pooper! Let's go have a fun" Rikku said happily

"Yeah, Tidus. Don't be a party pooper!" Gippal said, acting like Rikku slightly.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Let's go" he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they got there, Rikku squealed. "I haven't been to a carnival in so long!"

"I'm assuming there was a reason for that." Tidus said, under his breath.

"What was that?" Rikku said, glaring at him

"Nothing!" He said with a sweet smile.

"Okay, whatever. Let's go!" Rikku grabbed Gippal's hand and pulled him to a random ride while Yuna and Tidus stayed behind and slowly made their way to them.

"Yuna, you okay?" Tidus asked. "Your pretty quite"

"No, I'm fine" she said giving Tidus a sweet smile

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Guys! Hurry up!" Rikku yelled, waving her arms in the air.

Tidus and Yuna made their way over to them

"So, what ride do you want to go on first?" Yuna asked.

"Oh! Let's all go on the Ferris wheel!" Rikku yelled.

"Oh, no." Gippal said, putting his hands up. "I don't do Ferris wheels"

"What's the matter, Gip. Scared?"

"Yes, actually" Gippal admitted. "I don't do heights"

Rikku looked kind of disappointed when he said that, she really wanted him to go on with him.

"Come on Yunie, I know you like them!" Rikku said, grabbing Yuna's hand and dragging her off.

"Gip, your dumb" Tidus said, heading off towards the girls.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Gippal said in defense.

"It's just a Ferris wheel, suck it up and go on it with her." Tidus said, and with that he was off with the girls, leaving Gippal there alone for the moment.

Gippal sighed and looked at the wheel from where he was standing._"I hate you.._" he thought and went off to find everyone. He saw Yuna and Rikku in the line up just about to get on the Ferris wheel.

He ran up to Yuna and tapped her on the shoulder. "You mind?" he asked.

"Not at all" Yuna replied with a smile, and went off with Tidus.

"I thought you didn't like heights?" Rikku asked as he sat net to her and pulled the bar down over them.

"I don't" Gippal replied. "But, I want to come on with you"

"You didn't have to..you know" Rikku said.

As the ride began to move, Gippal began to get nervous.

"I...know" he gulped. "But I wanted to"

Rikku laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" Gippal asked. He was sitting there with his eyes closed.

''Oh no. Not at all" she replied.

When they got to the top, the wheel stopped and Gippal began to panic.

"What? What's going on?" He said, looking around to see they were on the top.

"We stopped" Rikku said, pointing out his stupidity

"Why? Why did we stop. That's usually not a good thing" Gippal panicked

"Relax, Gippal. It's probably just a few _technical difficulties_" Rikku smirked, intentionally trying to make him more nervous.

Gippal just gave Rikku a glare, which made her giggle.

_Down with Yuna and Tidus._

"Hey, look." Yuna said pointing to the top of the Ferris wheel. "Ironic that Rikku and Gippal got stuck at the top?" she giggled.

"Sucks to be Gippal. Dude is seriously scared of heights." Tidus responded, smirking.

"How long do you think they'll be up there?" Yuna asked.

Tidus shrugged. "Who cares? Let them stay up there for awhile. Let them.. Talk"

"Don't you think they talked enough while we were gone, and like... left them alone?"

"No" Tidus responded with a slight laugh. "Oh well, leave them up there. Anyways, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. It's a pretty big carnival, I'm sure we could find a ride" Yuna said, grabbing his hand.

"Lead the way!" Tidus said with a smile.

_Up with Rikku and Gippal again_

"Oh god. Get me _**off**_ this thing" Gippal said, his eyes still closed.

"Hey, look. I can see your house from up here!" Rikku said, pointing off into the distance. She was getting much amusement from Gippal.

"Anyways, why did you come on here if you didn't like heights? Yunie would of came on with me, you know" Rikku said, trying to clam him down a bit now.

"I told you... I wanted to" he responded. "And if we ever get down from here, I'd like to go on other rides with you"

Rikku smiled. "Oh, but who knows when that will be"

"_Please_ don't say that" Gippal said in a whiney voice.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop" Rikku said, laughing slightly.

"Good" Gippal said, with his eyes closed. "What kind of _cheep_ ride is this anyways?"

Rikku smiled. "Maybe, you just need something to take your mind off things"

"We're fifty feet in the air on a giant freaking wheel. What could possibly–"

Before Gippal could finish his sentence, Gippal felt a soft hand on his cheek and a even softer pair of lips upon his. At first he was shocked, but he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Without even realizing it, the ride had started moving again and Rikku and Gippal where at the bottom with everyone watching them kiss.

"Well, well." Tidus said. "Looks like someone got over his fear of heights"

Rikku looked over to see Tidus smirking at them, and Yuna giggling with cotton candy in her hand. Rikku's face was completely red.

"Well, you just gonna sit there, looking like idiots?" Tidus said.

Rikku didn't say anything, she just blushed and got out and stood by Tidus and Yuna. Gippal followed.

"Looks like you two had a very interesting time up there" Yuna said, with a giggle.

"Well, when Gippal wasn't totally panicking. It was interesting." Rikku said.

Tidus laughed. "Man, I wish I was up there. Just to see Gippal freak out.."

"Hey, it's a cheep Ferris wheel, stupid thing." Gippal said, with a slight glare.

"Yeah, yeah. Blame the ride." Tidus said, taking some of Yuna's cotton candy and shoving it in his mouth. "Anyways, the night is young. What do we do now?"

"Let's just go play a few games" Gippal said with a shrug.

"Why, tired of the rides already?" Tidus said, laughing in the process.

Gippal didn't say anything, he took Rikku by the hand and pulled her towards a game.

" Come on, I was only kidding!" Tidus said, following with Yuna coming behind him.

Gippal stopped at a random shooting game. He knew here he could win something for Rikku. And sure enough, he did.

"Pick something, Rikku" he said with a smile.

"Oh!" Rikku said happily. "The Cactuar, please!".

The guy in the booth nodded and handed the Cactuar to Gippal, who handed it to Rikku.

"Thanks Gippal!"

Gippal smiled. "No problem"

While Gippal was off winning the Cactuar for Rikku, Tidus was off winning a Moogle of Yuna.

"Okay so. Now what?" Tidus asked, looking somewhat bored.

" I don't know. We could go home" Yuna said, hugging her moogle. No one seamed to object to that idea.

"Kay" Rikku said, heading for the exit with everyone following behind her.

When the got to the parking lot, it was quite and dark. Leaving all the sounds of happy people enjoying themselves, they headed towards the car. Before they got there, a voice appeared which made them stop dead in their tracks.

"Hello, Yuna" a cold voice said, from the shadows.

Yuna knew who it was, and she thought she could fall over and die right then and there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Oh yes. A slight cliff hanger.  
****I promise, the next update will be sooner XD  
****Time for me to go to sleep, now.  
****Be nice and review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: -**random spazz moment-  
I really suck at this updating stuff, huh? XD What has it been.. A month? XD  
Oh well, I tried to make it as long as possible. Hope its good enough  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the songs used in this story, or any of the characters (only Tidus, In my mind 8D )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuna just stood there, paralyzed with fear. She knew who stood before her. The man that took away her innocence, the man who struck fear in her heart, the man that almost killed her...

Seymour Guado.

"Well, by the blank expression upon your face and the way your shaking I'm assuming your remember me, Yuna.." He said as he emerged from the darkness.

Yuna just stared, her hands dropping to her side. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, and the moogle Tidus had won for her only minutes before and hit the ground.

Tidus clenched his fist, he wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp right then and there. Rikku was hanging off Gippal, she didn't like the fact that he was back..and to top it all off, Gippal was slightly confused, He didn't know much about this Seymour guy, but by the look of this situation him being here was a bad thing.

" Why the fuck are you here?" Tidus yelled.

"Temper, temper." Seymour said. " I just came here to see my little Yuna"

"She's not _your _Yuna, so back off" Tidus said. Just looking at him made Tidus want to punch is face in.

"Now, I think that Yuna can speak for herself" he said, as he began to walk towards her. Yuna wanted to scream, run, kick him anything but her body wouldn't move. Everything was coming back, the past she was trying to escape had caught up with her.

"Yuna..." Seymour said in a sly voice. "Come now Yuna, come back with me.."

Yuna made no reply. Why was he back here? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? So many questions were flying through her head...not one of them led to answers. There was a silence between them all. No one was talking, just staring holes though each other.

Rikku was the one the broke the silence by stomping her foot on the ground, all eyes where on her now.

"Why the _hell_ are you back here!" she yelled. She looked like she was about to pounce on him and rip his hair from his head, or his head from his body, she didn't decided what one yet. Gippal held her back. He liked this girl, he didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Why? Why am I back you ask." Seymour began to laugh. "After hearing that Yuna dearest was alive I had to come back and make sure for myself. I thought I had gotten rid of her myself. I should of known you two would of interfered." He looked over at Rikku then Tidus. " Looks like you two should of been taken care of first..."

It was obvious he wasn't here for a friendly reunion. Not with all those Guado people behind him, it was obvious he was planing something..

"Ugh, Will you just go away!" Rikku yelled, stomping her foot on the ground again. Sure she may of been acting like a spoiled brat, but right now she didn't care.

"Just leave Yunie alone, Okay!"

This caused him to laugh. "Rikku _dearest._" he said in a very sly voice as he walked towards her. "Your feisty as ever.." a smug smile plastered across his face as he leaned in towards her ear; "I like that.. You know.." he whispered to her

Rikku to let out a high pitched squeal and jumped back a bit. She did the first thing that came into her mind. She slapped him right across the face. Seymour's smug smile quickly turned into a death glare as the scared Al Bhed girl began to back away from him. Seymour walk towards her a grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. That smug smile returned as Rikku looked at his hate filled eyes.

Gippal decided he would play 'hero'. He walked over to Seymour and took Rikku from his grasp. He held on to her as she did to him.

"How about you just screw off... they haven't done anything.." Gippal said. He was obviously wining it. He had no idea what had went on between them all. All he knew was that he was bad, and that's all the reasoning he needed.

"Hm. So we have another one that likes to play Hero, do we?" Seymour said. He laughed slightly and turned away from them, going back to his Guado lackeys. Tidus could hear the faint sounds of them whispering, but didn't pay much attention to it. This would be a good chance for them to get out of here.

He grabbed Yuna's hand and slowly began to back away, trying not to make noise. He knew he couldn't make it to the car, so he headed back towards the carnival. There they could get lost in all the crowds of people until it was safe to leave. Everything was going well...until one of the Guado saw them trying to leave.

"Now would be a good time to start running.." Yuna said.

"Uh, yeah" Tidus said as he and Yuna ran as fast as they could towards the Carnival, Rikku and Gippal followed close behind them.

"You can't hide from me forever, Yuna!" Seymour yelled. His voice was getting softer and softer as the noise from the rides and the voices of other people began to drown him out.

"I'll get you! Tidus can't protect you forever!"

Seymour looked down at the ground to see that lone moogle, just laying there where she stood. He picked it up and grinned. He held the moogle by the pom-pom and began to walk away, back into the darkness where he had emerged from.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

As they ran Yuna's mind was once again all over the place. Seymour's words were taking an effect on her. Now that he was back and attempting to re-enter her life, she was in danger.. But she wasn't worried about herself..she was more worried about the lives of the three people beside her. Would he really go after them?

"Okay.. I think we can stop running, I don't think he's chasing us.." Rikku said, trying to catch her breath. She was the only one who was really tired out from running.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Gippal asked.

Tidus sighed. "Lets just..wait it out for a bit. He can't stay out there and wait forever.." he said.

"Yeah, and this carnival won't stay open forever, either" Gippal stated.

"Then...lets just wait it out. I mean, lets stay here for awhile.. Play some more games or go on a few more rides..."

"Please, Tidus. Can..we just go home. I don't want to stay here any longer" Yuna said, looking up at Tidus with pleading eyes. "I..just want to go home.."

"I know Yunie, but you don't want him following us, now do you?" Rikku asked. "It won't be that bad, come on..lets go do...something"

Rikku smiled. She handed the cactuar to Gippal. She grabbed Yuna's hand, and both of them disappeared into the swarm of people.

"So..." Gippal said as he played with the Cactuar. "What's going on here... you never told me what was up with that Seymour guy.."

Tidus shrugged. He turned from Gippal and began to walk away. "Nothing, Gip. Don't worry about it."

"Hey! Where are you going? What am I supposed to do?"

Tidus smirked. "Go on the Ferris Wheel again."

Gippal stood there for a minute, watching Tidus walk away from him. He rested the urge to throw the cactuar at him since it was Rikku's.

"Dude, That's not funny!" he said as he ran to catch up to him. "What are you doing, anyways?"

"Getting Yuna another Moogle.. she dropped the other one." Tidus said, in a very bland tone of voice.

"Oh.. I'm gonna go get the girls..okay?"

Tidus nodded. "I'll..just be hanging around here"

Gippal walked off to find the girls. As he walked through the crowds, his mind focused on the cactuar in his hand. _"It was such a good night, too.."_ he thought.He sighed

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yunie..." Rikku said looking down at her cousin. "You don't have to stay in Zanarkand.. We could always go to Luca or something.. Or even Besaid, with Lulu and Wakka..we will all be with you.."

"I don't think so Rikku..." Yuna said in a very monotone voice. "I don't think..I should run away from my problems anymore..''

"But—"

"Heyyyy!" Gippal called out, interrupting what Rikku was gonna say. "I was looking for you two"

"Yeah..sorry" Rikku said with a sigh. "Hey, where's Tidus?"

"He's back there" He said, pointing to the direction he had just come from. "I know it hasn't been that long but.. I'm sure we can get out of here now.." Gippal looked down at the ground. "I think."

Yuna and Rikku nodded. "Well, let's go get Tidus then.." Rikku said.

Tidus was just walking away from the game booth with a moogle in his hand when he heard;

"TIDUSSS!!!"

He looked over to see Gippal shouting out to him, waving his arms in the air with Yuna and Rikku behind him. Tidus waved back and walked towards them.

"So... you guys ready to leave?" Gippal asked. All three of them nodded. Rikku hung off Gippal's arm as they walked ahead of Tidus and Yuna.

"Hey, Yuna.." Tidus stared at the ground, not really wanting to make eye contact with her. "You... dropped the other moogle.. I thought..you may like another one.." he said, handing the plush toy over to her.

She smiled. "Thanks, Tidus"

"Heyyy" Rikku called out. " Come on, you slow pokes!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the got out around the parking lot they wasted no time getting over to their car.

"You know, we _so_ should of ran for the car instead of heading back in there..."Gippal pointed out as he got in the car.

"Hey, how about you shut up." Tidus glared.

"So, who's place are we going to?"

"Well...There's a lot of spare room at my place" Rikku said. "But then again, Brother is there.. So I guess that cancels out my place.."

"Lets just go to my place. It's big and it's the closest" Gippal stared. Tidus nodded, and began to drive off to Gippals house. The car ride was pretty silent, other than the sounds of the music playing on the radio. Feeling that no one was gonna talk, Tidus turned up the volume of the radio;

_**The broken clock is a comfort, It helps me sleep tonight  
**__**Maybe it can stop tomorrow, from stealing all my time  
**__**I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
**__**I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out.**_

Tidus kept switching his attention from the road, over to Yuna. She was sitting there holding the moogle in her lap as she looked out the window. He wanted to know what was going on in her head.

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barley breathing with a broken heart  
**__**That's still beating.  
**__**In the pain there is healing, In your name I find meaning  
**__**So, I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on  
**__**I'm barley holding on to you **_

_**The broken locks were a warning, you got inside my head  
**__**I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead.  
**__**I still see your refection, inside of my eyes  
**__**That are looking for purpose, They're still looking for life  
**_

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barley breathing with a broken heart  
**__**That's still beating.  
**__**In the pain there is healing, In your name I find meaning  
**__**So, I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on  
**__**I'm barley holding on to you**_

_**I'm hanging on another day, just to see what you will throw my way  
**__**And I'm hanging on to the words you say, You said that I'll be okay.**_

_**The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
**__**I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home..**_

After the song had ended, they pulled in to Gippals.

"You sure that there's room for all four of us? I can just drive Yuna and me back home you know. It isn't that far." Tidus said.

"Nah. Come on." Gippal said, as he got out of the car, towards his house with Rikku not far behind.

"You okay, Yuna?" Tidus said, looking over at Yuna who had barley moved.

"I'm fine" She said, forcing a smile on her face. Tidus just sighed.

"Come on, don't want to stay out here too long..." She nodded and followed Tidus.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So, Gippal ...where's these extra rooms?" Rikku asked

"This way" he said with a grin on his face. He took her down the hallway showing her where the two guest rooms where.

"Well, that's nice and all... but, what one is closest to _your_ room?" She shyly asked.

"That one." he said, pointing to the one next to his.

"Then I'll take that one." her face was turning a slight shade of pink, which caused Gippal to laugh.

"What's with all the giggling over here?" Tidus asked

"Nothing, not a thing" Gippal said with a innocent smile on his face.

"Riiiiight... Not gonna ask questions"

"Where'd Yunie go?" Rikku asked

"Oh, she went outside on the balcony. Dunno why though.." Tidus responded.

"Then go see what's up with her, stupid." Gippal pointed out.

"Hey, I'm not—"

"Stop fighting with him and go see Yunie"

Tidus just nodded and headed towards Yuna.

- - - - - - - -

Yuna was just sitting on one of the chairs Gippal had set outside, looking over the town, all the lights that were shining especially the ones coming from the blitzball stadium. It looked so pretty, she had always enjoyed the lights of Zanarkand, just not tonight. The pretty lights she always loved, seamed slightly dimmer. She just sighed.

"You okay? It's kinda lonely out here all by yourself.. Mind if I join you?" Tidus asked, as he took a step outside on the balcony closing the door behind him.

"Not at all.." She responded.

"You didn't answer my first question..are you okay?"

She just nodded.

"I'll take your word for it...but you know you can talk to me, I'm always gonna be here for you.."

" I know... you've said it before.." she said with a slight smile.

"And every time I do, I mean it... I know the whole thing with Seymour is bugging you, I can tell by looking into your eyes. Don't shut me out anymore. Let me in... I can help"

"Tidus, that was so cheesy but I know what your trying to say.. I get it. You said you'll always be there for me... but you can't protect me forever.."

"So, what Seymour said tonight is bugging you? I get it. Who cares what he said, I _can_ protect you forever, and I _will_."

"Promise?"

Tidus nodded. "I promise.."

Yuna stood up and buried her face in his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll always be here for you.." he whispered.

Gippal then opened the door and looked at Yuna and Tidus hugging.

"Oh, well... ain't this cute.. A little Tidus and Yuna moment..right here on my balcony.. Cute"

Not moving from the position they were in Tidus held on to Yuna tighter and said;

"Go away Gippal. Now. Or I'll beat you"

"Gotcha!" and with that Gippal went back inside without a second thought.

"Your so mean Tidus.." Yuna said, with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, well. Got rid of him, didn't it?"

"Point taken.."

"Come on... let's go back inside and get some sleep."

Yuna nodded and followed him back inside. Sleep sounded like a good plan.

- - - - - - - - - - -

AHHHH!!! -insert random curse words here-  
Sorry for the like, UBER long wait for this chapter. XD And It's prolly not even worth the wait.  
It's kinda rushed and pretty crappy. BUT, I tried, live with it. XD  
The song Broken belongs to lifehouse, it's a good song go listen to it right now. 8D  
And a 1000+ hits for this story?! Holy man, That makes me happy, XD.  
Thanks to my reviewers I love you all  
-heart-


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Dose anyone even care about this story anymore? Lol.

I am unsure if I want to actually go on a finish this story - I'm kinda losing any inspiration I had left. I guess we shall find out.

Kudos to anyone who gives a crap and reads it. xD

Muchlove.

* * *

Yuna went to bed with a racing mind. How could she possibly get any sleep knowing that deranged pycho was out there somewhere. Running around, searching. Waiting - for her.

Would he ever rest? Why would he come back? Would he hurt Rikku, Gippal or Tidus to get to her?

So many questions left unanswered.

She stopped tossing and turning and just stared at the fan as it spun round and round.

"What am I going to do.." she asked herself with a sadden sigh.

"We could go to Besaid.." Tidus said, standing in the doorway of her room. She snapped away from her thoughts and looked at him with a slight confused expression.

"You know. Besaid. We could pack up right now and leave. If it would make your mind be a ease again, we can do anything.." Tidus looked down at the ground. He didn't like knowing Yuna was unhappy.

Yuna gave him a smile. "Tidus, we can't keep running. You and I both know that."

"But, we can't just stand here and do nothing. You know he won't stop, that guy is insane."

"I know.." Yuna responded. "But, if we go to Besaid, what makes you think he won't follow us there? What are we gonna do, run all around Spira like fugitives for the rest of our lives?"

Tidus had no response. He just sighed and looked away. "I wouldn't mind.." He started to walk into Yuna's room and sat down on the bed.

"I'd do anything, go anywhere for you. I just...want you to be happy again"

Yuna smiled. When Tidus was around, she felt whole. Like nothing could ever break them apart. She snuggled closer to him. "Thanks, Tidus. I know." She lay her head on her lap. "Please, promise me you won't leave me?"

Tidus played with her pretty brown hair. "I promise."

* * *

Tidus spent the night cuddling with Yuna all night. She wouldn't let him leave, nor did he want to. The sun started to come in through the window, shining brightly on their faces, waking them up. They both let out a groan and opened their eyes.

"Morning.." They said in unison.

"Yes, well. That was cute." Gippal said from the doorway. ''Get up. Rikku votes on doing something special this morning. She's all..perky and happy"

"She's always like that.." both Yuna and Tidus said in unison again.

"Yeah, you guys gotta stop that. Anyways, get up and come to the kitchen before she destroys it" Gippal said and then left.

"Come on." Tidus said, grabbing Yuna's hand and walking off with her.

"It's about time!" Rikku pouted. "I don't know about you guys, but I got zero sleep last night. So, I came up with this awesome plan!"

"And what would this 'awesome plan' be, Rikku?" Tidus asked, unamused.

She pouted. "If you let me finish, you would know by now. Anyways. I got these!" she said happily, holding up a pair of keys.

"Car keys?" Yuna asked.

"Wait for it.." Gippal responded.

"These aren't just any keys, Yunie. These are the keys to Cid's awesome van. We're going on a road trip!"

She started jumping up and down.

Gippal looked over at Tidus and Yuna who looked totally confused. "I told you it was special"

"And why are we doing this, Rikku?" Yuna asked. "We can't affo–"

"Yes, we can!" She answered quickly, cutting Yuna off in mid sentence. "I overheard you and Tidus talking last night. I wanted to do something for you. We can run around Spira! We'll take the van..thingy and drive to the nearest docks. From there we'll take a boat and go anywhere! We'll see all of Spira, and make it to Besaid. It will be fun. Just for the four of us"

Gippal shrugged. "I don't see how it's a bad idea."

Tidus looked at Yuna. "It..may be a good idea. I kinda like the idea of running around being fugitaives!"

Yuna laughed. "Your asking us to stop our lives here and go somewhere else. Are we sure we can do that?"

All three of them nodded.

"Think of it as an extended vacation, Yuna" Gippal added with a cheesy smile.

"Then, I guess I'm in. We just have to go home and pack" She said, looking at Tidus.

"Of course." Tidus answered.

Rikku was ecstatic. "This has to be one of my best ideas ever!"

_Well..._

_That's what she thought..._

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's that.

Still unsure to if I am going to bother writing after this chapter.

Until then, revieeeeeeeew. 3

- Blitz-chaaaaaaaaan.


End file.
